El sol y la luna
by nAtsukiEdelstein
Summary: Mexico tiene que ir a una reunion poco usual en la casa de Japón ¿habra algo que ver entre ellos?
1. El comienzo de la tortura

/ Un día común, en los pequeños barrios del D.F, se encontraba ella. María Itzel Salinas Carriedo, o mejor conocida en el mundo como México, salía de su casa en su clásico humor, alegre y siempre optimista. La joven azabache de piel canela y ojos verdes, iba con una pequeña maleta, lo que daría a entender que saldría de viaje. Así es, tiene que ir a una reunión, curiosamente no se llevara a cabo en la clásica sala de reuniones… será en el hogar del país del sol naciente, el más bajito de las Potencias del Eje, el chico misterioso… ¡SI! Hablamos del asombroso Japón. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué la reunión será en casa del pobre Kiku?, tal vez será por la necedad del menor de los hermanos Italia de hacerla en el hogar de su compañero, a lo cual Alemania tuvo que acceder forzosamente. Esperemos que no traumen al pobre país asiático. /

_Ah –suspiraba María- todo listo, solo queda ir al aeropuerto_

_Buenas María –la saludaba una mujer de avanzada edad-_

_Oh, buenas doña Chatita ¿Cómo le va hoy? –le pregunto la joven oji-verde-_

_Muy bien mi niña, ¿y hora? ¿A dónde vas con esa maleta? –le pregunto la señora completamente confundida-_

_Ah, esto. Debo ir a una junta pa' discutir asuntos del gobierno y todo eso, pero debo de ir a Japón –respondió alegre-_

_Ah ya veo mi niña, ve con cuidado, y salúdame al niño Kiku –le dijo y empezó a caminar-_

Así lo hare, salúdeme a don Chato por fa –dijo y tomo su maleta-

Sale mi niña, adiós –se despidieron y la muchacha partió en su vuelo a la casa de su "amigo" Japón-

No creyó la tortura que esperaría en el lugar de reunión…

Eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado y si no *se pone un casco* estaré lista para los tomatazos

Romano: Nooooo, no desperdicien el fruto de los dioses en la babosa de los lentes

Yo: Mejor cállate o te obligare a comer los scones del cejudo de Inglaterra

Inglaterra: Oye, mis amados scones no son malos

Romano y Yo: cállate basta*do cejon

Buenoo… bye bye


	2. Pelea y mas pelea ¡Taskete!

Pelea y más pelea, ¡Taskete!

Aquí nuevo cap. He he agradezco los reviews. Me han animado :D

Espero que les guste.

P.D: hetalia no me pertenece (lógico) le pertenece a uno de grandes maestros Hidekaz Himaruya.

Ahora sí, empecemos

No podía haber peor reunión que la que vi en ese momento… peleaban más de lo de costumbre y además los gritos del maldito gringo no cesaban. Pero bueno… eh de decir que no es tan malo estar en esas juntas, al menos por primera vez veo a Romano desde que me fui de casa de Antonio… ah tantos años de no verlos, aquellos que fueran como fueran, pasara lo que pasara, nunca hemos guardado rencor el uno con otro.

Oh, ¡María! Dime, ¿estás bien? –Me pregunto el ya mencionado Toño, es como un padre para mí-

Sí, no te preocupes, tu tranquilo que yo calmada –Le respondí, segura para que no anduviera de aquí pa haya toda la junta nadamas por preguntarse si andaba bien-

Bueno –Me respondió aliviado, primera vez que lo oía así desde que se inició el matadero el día de mi cumpleaños-

Bueno bastardo patatas, loca de los chiles. A la maldita junta antes de que el gringo… -interrumpí bien encabronada a Romano-

Ya vamos, ya no chinges wey –caminamos a la sala donde estaban los demás, era un completo desmadre. Sí que le voy a ayudar al pobre de Kiku-

Quiero morir… los occidentales sí que me mataran. Uff que bueno que ya llego la señorita México, ESTOY FELIZ.

Bi-bienvenida señorita, siéntase cómoda –le dije cordialmente y a la vez ¿rojo? Si, sentía que ardían mis mejillas con tan solo verlas ¿Qué será lo que me pasa?

Muchas… gracias Kiku –se sentó en una silla que estaba recargada en una pared, y yo estaba en frente de ella para evitar que la lastimaran-

Cielos, hoy sí que se hizo un tremendo alboroto ¿no creen? – Nos preguntó el señor España, básicamente asentí solo para dar esa simple respuesta-

¡Ah cállate idiota de la justicia! –grito el señor Inglaterra mientras el señor América evitaba un golpe de parte del primero mencionado-

¡Mejor cállate tú, maldito viejo! -se empujaban y se gritaban cosas grotescas hasta que… llegaron al punto en que me empujaron hacia la señorita México… hicieron que… la be-besara-.

_Bueno eso sería todo por ahorita. Espero que les haya gustado_

_Inglaterra: si no la maldeciré_

_Yo: vas a ver cejon, te me vas calmando, eh_

_Inglaterra: y si no quiero –tono desafiante-_

_Yo:-llorando-se-señor Rusia_

_Rusia:-con aura negra-Inglaterra, quieres que te corte en pedazos ¿da?_

_Inglaterra: -se va corriendo-_

_Hehe bueno… bye bye_


	3. Celos Activados

Celos… activados

Aquí continuación, gracias por sus reviews n.n

Como saben Hetalia o me pertenece, no soy millonaria xD

Jaja bueno, no les aburro más… ¡EMPECEMOS!

…

No creí estar en una situación así… e no ser porque… bueeno… la señorita María me gusta. ¿A quién no? Es muy bonita, amable, cariñosa. Ah, en fin, lo que todo hombre quisiera de una mujer… pero no estoy seguro de que yo le guste.

¡Paren la pelea, aru! –Grito China haciendo que los occidentales se callaran-

Por favor que esto no sea motivo para que mi casa sea una nueva zona de guerra mundial

…..

No sé cómo paso pero solo sé que paso… me encuentro… besando a mi amado país del sol naciente, mi encantador y tímido Japón.

What happen to here? –Pregunto el gringo atarantado que desgraciadamente es mi maldito vecino-

Yeah. He is right –dijo el rubio británico-

No captaron lo que habían causado que hiciéramos… pero en parte les agradezco a esos dos idiotas…

What the fuck?! Como… pasó…

Alfred salió muy enojado, como si lo que hicimos (por causa suya) fuera algo que le importase mucho. Esto no era bueno

…

Al ver tal escena entre mi amada María y mi "mejor amigo" fue algo desgarrador, me salí enojado de ahí para no tener que seguir viendo a esos dos tortolitos… besándose… como una… maldita pareja.

Shit, why Mary? –inclusive me puse a llorar, un héroe nunca debe llorar pero… era inevitable. Golpeaba los muros para desahogar toda la ira que sentía en mi interior, pero no era suficiente.

América, ¿estás bien? –Me pregunto el viejo de Inglaterra, pero en ese instante me limite a negar con la cabeza, y entonces el, me dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda-

Tranquilo hombre, ya pasara –Me dijo para consolarme pero continúe así un rato, hasta que me calme y lo primero que hice fue murmurar-

Esto no quedara así, hare lo que sea para separar a Kiku y a mi amada Mary –limpie mis lágrimas, no dejaría que vieran al héroe llorar. Esta decidido, no dejare que mi ex-mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida sean felices

…

_Hasta aquí llegue, espero que no les fastidie ñ.ñ _

_Bueno… sin mas que decir, byeeeeee._


End file.
